


Правильный выбор

by fandom_MassEffect, ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: сидящей под домашним арестом Шепард присылают сундучок с личными вещами





	Правильный выбор

— Хей, коммандер, тут тебе доставка! — Лейтенант Вега появился в дверях с небольшим армейским сундучком подмышкой. — Сказали — личные вещи со склада.

Шепард кивнула:

— Давай сюда!

Вега поставил сундучок на столик, за которым сидела Шепард и, немного помявшись, направился к выходу.

— Любопытство заело, а? — услышал он за спиной ехидный смешок. — Давай вместе разберем, заодно сходишь выкинешь половину.

Вега с готовностью вернулся и, пока коммандер набирала код на замке сундучка, уселся на соседний стул. Шепард откинула крышку:

— Фуууу! Ну и пылищи там, а еще обещали «сохранность ваших вещей в лучшем виде». Удивительно, что мыши не погрызли… Тащи сюда утилизатор.

Пока Вега бегал на кухню за ведром-утилизатором, на столе выросла небольшая кучка вещей, часть из которых не поддавалась опознанию.

— Это я такая запасливая была или такая сентиментальная? — недоуменно проговорила Шепард, подбрасывая на ладони слегка облезлый предмет с логотипом N7. — Или я тоже в душе космический хомяк? Вот, глянь. — Она бросила Веге непонятную штуковину, в которой, поймав в ладони и начав разглядывать, он опознал прямоугольный кусок металла с торчащим из одной из сторон изогнутым штырем. С другой стороны было отверстие странной формы.

— Знаешь, что это?

Вега честно признался, что нет.

— Это замок. Старинный замок для шкафчика или еще чего-нибудь такого же. По-моему, их перестали использовать к середине двадцать первого века.

— О, так это антиквариат? Хотя логотип… Откуда он?

Шепард хихикнула и откинулась на спинку дивана.

— Короче, слушай. Это было, когда я проходила тренировки. Мы, в смысле вся наша группа, прилетели на базу N7 в системе, о которой тебе знать не положено, и нас сразу десантировали на планету. Обычное дело, скажешь ты, но по возвращении нас ждал сюрприз. Все наши личные вещи, включая чистую одежду, были разложены по шкафчикам. А шкафчики были заперты вот на такие замки. И душевые тоже. Представил?

Вега неуверенно кивнул.

— Вот именно. Хочется в душ, переодеться, пожрать и спать, а тут вот эта фигня.  
Шепард замолчала и, протянув руку, забрала замок у лейтенанта.

— Это была часть испытания? И что вы сделали?

— У нас была смешанная группа. — Коммандер снова хихикнула. — Несколько инженеров и разведчиков вроде меня ухитрились открыть, не сломав. Биотики разогнули дужки, кто-то просто сорвал петли, типа им нечего от товарищей запираться… Короче, да, это было испытание.

Шепард, помедлив, кинула штуковину обратно в сундучок. Пока она скармливала утилизатору какие-то старые гаджеты и обломки корабельных моделей из дешевого пластика, Вега старательно думал. Потом все-таки осмелился:

— Хей, а какой был правильный ответ?

— В смысле? — удивилась Шепард. — Правильный?

— Ну с этими замками? Что надо было сделать, чтобы пройти испытание?

— А! — Женщина пожала плечами. — Да что угодно, кроме того, чтобы жаловаться начальству на бытовые неудобства и устаревшее оборудование. Одного курсанта именно тогда и выгнали.


End file.
